The Sheep That Cried Wolf
by TheRedHarlequist
Summary: A Border collie meets a wolf for the first time-things don't go the way he planned it. Maybe this'll be a story, who knows? Story's a wolf x dog, no furries, they are indeed animals. Just testing out some things, as you can see.


**The Sheep That Cried Wolf**

**A Kid x Law Short Story**

How this could have happened? Trafalgar Law, the perfect example of a farm-bred border collie, ravenously getting fucked by a red wolf. Shame, anger, and other mixed emotions washed all over the black and white dog; none of which being the romantic, lovey-dovey type feelings one would ultimately guessed. A breathy sigh hushed into Law's folded ears; he flinched sharply, bringing a wide smirk across the other's red tinted lips. _"What's the matter, Law? Feeling a little dogged this morning?"  
><em>If the pun was meant to piss Law off, it surely worked. A low growl emitted from his throat and he whipped his head around to snap at the other. "Get off of me Eustass-ya! I'll call my owner out here, and you'll get shot for this."  
>"Oh..?" The wolf slowed his rapid thrusts. Law's collar, which had been annoyingly loud during the session, now stopped. Law craned his neck to look behind him, hopefully seeing a look of fear across the other's white hued face. Instead, he saw a wider grin; one that revealed two-inch canines that glistened in the morning sunlight. Law flinched once again, just as he felt a sharp pain penetrate into his backside. "Do you really think I'm scared of that old bastard? Huh? What do you take me for—a coward?"<br>Eustass's gruff voice filtered into the collie's ears. This voice, followed by the rapid pounding dealt in by the wolf, suddenly caused lead to form in the other's four legs. Law began to feel weak, and an abnormal pain started up near his groin area. _Why did I even bother coming out here..? _  
>Off in the distance, bleating of sheep could be heard. Law rolled his yellow eyes at the ironic answer. <em>Oh, of course I did it for those two idiots. <em>He went back to earlier, to how this whole entire mess even started. 

"Watch this, watch this!"  
>Shachi pointed towards a ewe mere feet away from them. Her white coat shone vibrantly in the early morning sunlight and seemed to flounce with each step she took. She paid little attention to the two sheep that were eyeing her hungrily, as her attention was delved into the lush green grass. Shachi stretched out his short legs, as he if was starting to prepare for a race or some other event. He then glanced back at the other male, whose eyes were covered by the unusual crop of white fluff. "How much do you want to bet I can woo Ms. Marguerite over there?"<br>The other sheep, his name Penguin, snickered. "If you can talk to her without making a full of yourself, then I'll let you eat my share of the feed."  
>"Deal."<br>Putting on his best Mr. Right's face, Shachi strolled over to the white ewe still minding her own business. The soft falls of hooves on grass made Marguerite look up; she had a surprised face coming up from the grass, her surprise turned to annoyance at one look of Shachi's ridiculously wide grin. "Oh, it's just you. What do you want, Shachi?"  
>"You just looked a bit lonely, so I thought I'd come over and graze with you. You wouldn't mind, right?"<br>Marguerite said nothing and continued feeding from the lush grass. Taking this as a 'yes', Shachi grazed right with her. He started waiting for the right moment to ask her out and began going over possible reactions from his decision. _Hey, Marguerite, would you mind joining me at the lake? We could get to know one another better.  
>No, sounds too childish.<br>Oi, Marguerite—you're not busy tonight, right? Why don't you come over to my stall, perhaps spend some quality time with me?  
>Now it sounds like I'm trying to sleep with her! C'mon, think of something good! What would Penguin say..<br>_An idea struck him like lightning. Before it could run away, Shachi instantly looked up and faced Marguerite.  
>Or, what was of Marguerite. Hoof imprints were the only thing left in her wake, as she and half of the other herd disappeared from around Shachi. Was he thinking too hard to not even hear a stampede run off in the distance? He began looking around, searching for what made the crowd go wild—and saw the answer five feet in front of him.<br>It was a wolf painted red with amber colored eyes. They glistened with malice and torment, searching for a sheep that'll fit according to him. Shachi watched the wolf calmly stroll closer into the herd; fear kept him rooted and clamped his vocal cords from releasing a sharp bleat. It also dulled his hearing, because he didn't even hear Penguin come huffing up behind him and forcefully ramming his shoulder into his side. "We gotta move, Shachi! Or do you want to be eaten by him?" The bleat brought reality crashing into him, and he and Penguin started running in the opposite direction. Just like half the other sheep, they started calling out in warning to neighboring herds, and most importantly to their guardian that rested near the well.  
>Trafalgar Law had watched the catastrophic event unfold perched on top of his watching hill. The sheep broke from their formation he set it in, all because of an uninvited red guest. Snarling, not only in annoyance but to make himself appear bigger, the Border collie raced down the hill and towards the reddened predator. He raced past Shachi and Penguin, two of his closest friends, which turned around to watch the event unfold. "Yay for Law, yay for Law!" they bleated in unison.<br>He used this as motivation to not appear frail in front of the wolf. The large red canine halted his steps upon hearing a series of barking and snarls tumbling through his flock of prey, and was ultimately surprised to see a black and white dog the size of the pups back in his pack come throwing himself invitingly towards him. _This is a joke, right? _Law was equally as surprised; he encountered wild dogs, but those were foxes and coyotes. How was he going to intimidate a wolf? But he dare didn't let his fear and skepticism pass from his snarling front.  
>This formed a maniac grin to come across the wolf's lips. "You know, perhaps this would be a better deal than some measly sheep." And just like that, he sunk his teeth into the nape of the Border collie and started hauling off the howling and snarling dog.<br>Shachi and Penguin's cheers went silent. The whole herds watched as they saw their guardian get hauled off, possibly to be mauled and later eaten by the wolf.

A sharp, penetrating sensation jolted Law from his flashback. The thrusts were shallower now, as if the wolf wanted to make the experience better and perhaps get some lovey-dovey emotions out of him. _Like I'll ever succumb to that. _"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance, Eustass-ya?" A low chuckle went through his ears, sharpening the groin pain even further. "You looked too good to just be eaten. I want to savor every drop of our time together."  
>"You'd be better off if you eat me. Have you forgotten my threat?"<br>"You still prove to be an annoying mutt; keep your mouth shut and maybe I _won't _kill you."  
>Law's lips peeled over in a silent snarl. The promise that loomed in the wolf's throat sounded greater than his measly threat; the mere fact that this wolf held so much power made him shiver in rage. Or, perhaps something else? <em>Why am I feeling this type of way with him? It's as if I'm enjoying this, when I'm really not supposed too! <em>Unlike him, Eustass had already figured Law out, and loved dragging out these mixed emotions from him. He purposely went slower, just to see if this was what he really liked. To his victorious relief, he did; Law snapped a high-pitched growl that unusually went out of his lips. "If you're going to finish me off, then do it! I have to go back to my herd, Eustass-ya!"  
>The red wolf liked the sound of that; without warning he crammed back into Law and began thrusting to where the dog buckled underneath his weight. Eustass's sturdy legs kept him upright for the most part, and he was able to give the dog a finishing release that he'll never forget. Law felt the other slide himself out slowly before nuzzling the now moist area; a satisfied chuckle slipped out of his mouth. "That's how I like you; compliant and wet."<br>Law started to walk away, mostly to get the feeling back into all four of his legs. He didn't amble away far enough, and turned back around to see Eustass stretching and preparing to walk off in the other direction. "This won't be the last time I'll see you again, right?" Appalled at what he just asked, Law quickly added in a threatening line. "This had better be the last time I'll see you, _is what I meant to say." _Eustass chuckled, and then broke into a hysterical laughter. He turned around to face the small Border collie and strolled right up to him. The sheer size still intimidated Law, but he held his ground fast. "And if it is?"  
>"Then I'll be satisfied. I won't have to see your ugly red mug ever again."<br>_"Don't lie to me, ye bastard." _That deep, gruff voice made Law's legs go weak. _"You'll miss me, I know you will. Now say it."  
><em>The dog glanced at the other through incredulous yellow eyes. _Are you kidding me, _they seemed to ask. This reaction made Eustass's lips twitch into a half-frown, half-smirk. He encroached into the dog's personal bubble once again, the same lips forming the peak of a snarl. _"I said say it."  
>"I'll never succumb to the bitch you want me to be—" <em>A yelp cut off Law's sentence as he felt his body get thrown to the ground. Eustass was on top of him once more and had his mouth close to the other's ear. _"Look at you, already slithering underneath me." _His low voice made Law shiver and whine; two reactions he wished that never would have come from him. _"Just look at how you're shivering. You will miss me; your body already wants me for a second time.  
>Say it. Say that you'll miss me."<br>_Despite the cool breeze blowing across the grassy hills, Law felt uncomfortably hot. He began pawing away at Eustass's broad chest and shoulders, anything to get the larger beast off of him. _"I'll like you better when you leave, and not bothering the sheep no more!"  
>"You want me to bother the sheep. You want me to come back. I know you will."<br>_His voice kept getting to him, making him hotter and hotter. His body couldn't deny the truth; he would miss the red wolf, especially after the good fucking he been put through. But to say that would shame him to no ends, and probably drag him to the hell he heard so many other collies before him declare. Eustass noticed this train of thinking, and a softer expression crossed his face. This time, he nuzzled the other's ear and gave it a gentle lick with the tip of his tongue before speaking softly. _"Come with me, then. I'm pretty sure your owner wouldn't mind losing a sheepdog."  
>PROPOSTEROUS! No way in hell I'll leave to go with a beast like you! My place belongs here, taking care of my owner and being with the sheep!<br>_Law stopped his pawing and looked into Eustass's eyes. He saw gentleness, not wickedness. And behind that wall of gentleness lay compassion, and a protective instinct. The red wolf hopped up off the Border collie so that he could stand, and the dog turned his head in the direction of the fields. _Should I stay, or should I go..?  
>Don't be stupid Law—you're a Border collie! You were bred to herd and protect sheep, not live like a damned wolf! Stay true to your instincts.<br>But, to be with Eustass-ya, and live like that of a wolf, it's so tempting…  
>You are a sheepdog made for this job specifically! You'll die out there so much if you step outside the barbed fence.<br>_The inner voice kept on rambling. Law glanced back at Eustass, who sat upon the grass patiently waiting for the other's answer. "You gave me an offer that's tempting, Eustass-ya, but I'm afraid I'll stay here, where I truly belong." The answer shot through the wolf's heart, but he kept up a good, passive front. Eustass shrugged and folded his lips into a wide grin. "So much for asking then. At least, I got you to say you'll miss me."  
>And with that, the wolf began trotting off. Law watched him go, a soft, bubbly feeling forming in his chest. That sensation soon dissipated when Eustass turned around; he saw the same maniacal look from when they first met. "Perhaps I should take a to-go plate for the journey back home, eh?"<br>_"You bastard!" _


End file.
